Power Word: Annoy
}} Vaarsuvius becomes frustrated over the illogical rules of D&D magic. Cast * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Azurite Archmage ▶ * Another Wizard Transcript Vaarsuvius: I must thank you again for your kind assistance in scribing these new spells into my spellbook these past few days. Archmage: It's been our pleasure, Vaarsuvius. Vaarsuvius: Let us see, I have but eight pages left in my spellbook. I believe it would be most efficient to scribe this spell, Power Word Blind. Archmage: That spell is 7th level, so it takes up seven pages. Vaarsuvius: But...the spell is only one word long. Vaarsuvius: It is a Power Word, a single word of such magical potence that its merest utterance unleashes the mightiest of mystical power. Vaarsuvius: It is, by its very definition, a one-word spell. Archmage: Sorry, it still takes up seven whole pages in your spellbook. Vaarsuvius: But look, I have just written the word in my spellbook. It does not take up even a full line, much less a page, much less SEVEN! Archmage: Aw, see, now you're going to have to leave the next six pages blank. Vaarsuvius: Why? Does it need some alone time? Are we giving the word its personal space? Perhaps we should ask it to discuss its feelings? Archmage: Hey, don't get mad at me, I didn't write the laws of magic, you know! Vaarsuvius: Obviously not. If you had, there would have been a few hundred blank pages at the end. Archmage: HEY! Vaarsuvius: Never mind, I apologize. I will waste the precious space in my main spellbook for this spell and leave the six other pages blank, if only to avoid an unseemly dispute. Vaarsuvius: That still leaves me one page left upon which to scribe spells. Vaarsuvius: Enough room for a new 1st-level spell, I suppose. Hand me that book behind you, please. Archmage: Ummmm... Archmage: You can only scribe one spell per day. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for another. Vaarsuvius: But it...it was only one... one word... Vaarsuvius: ONE! Vaarsuvius: WORD! Wizardess: Should we tell him about the 350gp worth of ink he used? Archmage: No, let him sleep it off. Vaarsuvius: sob. D&D Context * Wizards record spells in their spellbook so they can prepare them later. ** When recording spells, a spell takes up pages equal to its level. ** Wizards can only record one spell per day. ** Recording spells costs gold pieces equal to the level of the spell times 50. ** A standard spellbook contains 100 pages. This means that Vaarsuvius' comment in panel 7 is incorrect, as only 99 pages could be left blank after a spell. * Power Word Blind is a 7th-level Wizard spell that blinds one opponent. Trivia * In the last panel, the Archmage and the Wizardess both refer to Vaarsuvius as a male. However, this could simply be a misconception on the part of the Azurite. In any case the gender ambiguity gag continues. * This is the first appearance of the Azurite Archmage. External Links * 306}} View the comic * 4958}} View the discussion thread Category:New Year's Day Romances